Verkir
by CeeVeeKa
Summary: On croit qu'après une victoire, la vie reprend son cours normal mais il existe toujours des séquelles et les gens auxquels vous tenez le plus ne sont pas forcément ceux qui sont là pour vous épauler. Harold peut en témoigner. Petit slash tout mignon, rated T pour le thème peut-être un peu dur.


Sali-salut, ça faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas venu ici :D En l'honneur de la sortie prochaine du deuxième film, voici un petit OS que j'avais gardé pour moi depuis longtemps et que je ne résiste plus à vous faire partager. Comme d'hab', rien n'est à moi, j'emprunte juste pour une durée limitée bla bla bla... Enjoy.

* * *

Il fait nuit noire.

Un peu trop froid.

Sa main couvre vaguement ses lèvres rouges d'avoir été violentées. Il halète, exhale fébrilement un nuage de vapeur blanchâtre et froide. Mord en dernier recours la peau fraîche de son index. Puis le majeur et l'annulaire. Une goutte de salive s'échappe du coin de sa bouche. Il l'essuie d'un revers de manche et sa main vient agripper le cadre de bois de son lit. Il y serre ses doigts, dont les jointures deviennent blanches. Son dragon s'est endormi dans un coin de la pièce. Ne pas faire de bruit, ne pas émettre le moindre son. Ne pas le réveiller. Malgré lui, Harold laisse échapper un soupir puis un autre, puis un faible gémissement. Et encore un autre. Ses cheveux châtains tombent sur son visage, collés ensemble par la sueur qui détrempe son front. Une goutte descend le long de sa tempe et de sa joue et tombe de son menton sur la couverture de laine rêche. Son pied droit se crispe. Le gauche fait de même.

_Et merde._

Il ne devrait pas. Ça n'a pas de sens.

Les tremblements dans ses jambes ne s'arrêtent pas. Il se reprend à gémir de plus belle, sa main de plus en plus serrée sur la planche qui lui sert de matelas. Ses plaintes se transforment bientôt en grognements excédés. Il enfonce sa tête dans le pli de son coude, fait de son mieux pour se calmer, se contrôler un peu. Plante ses dents dans son bras maigre et tremblotant. Recroquevillé dans son lit minuscule – pas si minuscule que lui, se dit-il – il tente tant bien que mal de garder grands ouverts ses deux grands yeux verts couleur de sauge. Il voit d'où il se trouve, par l'entrebâillement de ses volets délabrés, la nuit bleu lavasse qu'aucun nuage ne voile. La nuit de fin d'automne qui lui offre ce vent polaire qui aurait pu le glacer jusqu'à l'os. S'il n'avait pas si chaud.

_Ah. Aha. Aaaah..._

Il tire sur le lacet de cuir de sa tunique. Le casse et déchire le tissu dans le même mouvement. Jure. À travers l'étoffe lacéré, apparaît à moitié une longue cicatrice qui barre son torse frêle. Il y passe pensivement une main moite et engourdie, frôle chaque relief comme s'il lisait du braille. Une blessure de guerre. Un trophée. Gravé dans sa chair, entre les clavicules, noyé dans les tâches de rousseur.

Il a si chaud. Il irait volontiers ouvrir en grand les persiennes, aspirer un grand bol d'air glacial mais il ne bougera pas. Hors de question.

Ses pieds se touchent, s'entrelacent. Dans une autre situation, il en aurait ri.

_Quel nonsense. Quelle connerie._

Il se demande un instant ce que les autres penseraient de lui s'ils le voyaient dans cette position. Il était devenu leur héros, le héros du village depuis cette fameuse bataille. Est-ce que ne serait-ce qu'un seul de ses nouveaux amis se doutait de ce qui se passait quand il se retrouvait seul dans le noir de sa chambre, le soir ? Est-ce qu'Astrid savait ? Non, si quelqu'un n'en avait aucune idée, c'était bien Astrid. Elle détestait _ça_._ Ça _la dégoûtait. Il pouvait bien le comprendre, ce dégoût. Il semblait tellement légitime. Quelle autre attitude pouvait-on avoir devant _ça _? Devant cette…chose immonde, hideuse, répugnante.

Il serre le poing, fronce les sourcils alors qu'il sent une décharge électrique parcourir tout son corps. Il souffle, la gorge sèche, les pensées brumeuses. Il gémit encore un peu, de plus en plus doucement. Il n'a plus la force.

Ça ne s'arrêtera jamais. Ça habitera son corps comme un démon. Non, un fantôme.

Oui, exactement, un fantôme, un spectre qui le possède.

* * *

« Bon, tu vas la fermer, cette putain de fenêtre ?

-Tu rêves. »

Kognedur se retourne dans son lit en poussant un grondement agacé tout sauf féminin. Comme s'il y avait quoi que ce soit de féminin chez ma sœur, songe Kranedur en replaçant une mèche de ses longs cheveux blonds derrière son oreille. Il avait, pour une fois, ôté son casque et attaché sa tignasse en ce qui ressemblait vaguement à une queue de cheval. Sa jumelle lui avait fait remarquer que cette coiffure faisait ressortir ses pommettes et le faisait ressembler à un squelette ambulant. Il ne savait pas vraiment si elle disait vrai ou si, comme d'habitude, ce n'était qu'une de ces remarques sarcastiques sans fondement dont elle avait le secret. De toute façon, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il commencerait à donner un quelconque crédit à ce qu'elle racontait.

Appuyé contre la fenêtre grande ouverte, les bras couverts de chair de poule, il observe le village désert. Il attend quelque chose, il ne sait pas précisément quoi. Il aurait l'air idiot d'expliquer ça à Kognedur, elle se moquerait de lui mais c'est la stricte vérité. Il le sent depuis quelques jours. Quelque chose cloche. Il n'est peut-être pas le plus doué quand il s'agit de lire ou d'additionner des nombres à deux chiffres mais au moins, il n'a pas son pareil pour voir quand quelque chose ne va pas comme il devrait. Quand _quelqu'un _ne va pas comme il devrait.

« Je vais pas le répéter une dixième fois, je te préviens. Je caille, moi. Ferme cette fenêtre ou je le ferai moi-même. Et peu importe que tu te coinces les doigts, le nez ou n'importe quoi d'autre dedans.»

D'un geste rageur, Kognedur se débarrasse de ses couvertures et avance d'un pas rapide vers son frère. Elle empoigne un côté du volet et, avant qu'elle puisse le claquer comme elle le voulait, Kranedur l'arrête dans sa manœuvre, lui attrape le poignet et la repousse. Son geste est lent mais incroyablement brutal. Elle se dégage vivement, masse son bras. Pas grave, elle a l'habitude d'être malmenée.

« Non mais franchement, c'est quoi ton problème ? C'est pas parce que, tout d'un coup, t'as décidé de jouer le mec pensif et cool que je dois en choper la crève pour autant. Comme si t'étais capable de penser pendant plus de cinq minutes à suivre, de toute façon et... Tu m'écoutes ou quoi ? »

Excédée, elle voit son frère se pencher dans le vide, regardant à droite et à gauche comme un fauve à l'affût d'une proie.

« T'as entendu ça ?

-Entendu quoi ? J'entends rien parce qu'il y a rien à entendre. Tu débloques, t'es complètement siphonné, mon pauvre, si t'entends des bruits comme ça qui viennent de nulle p... Tu m'écoutes pas. Encore une fois, tu m'écoutes pas. »

Par la fenêtre, Kranedur aperçoit une silhouette se déplacer vers le nord du village. Ses mouvements sont gauches, hésitants et maladroits.

« Je veux dire, si tu veux pas m'écouter, tu me le dis, je te fiche une droite et on en parle plus. »

La fenêtre se ferme dans un claquement et Kranedur se dirige vers la porte de la chambre. Avant de sortir, il se tourne vers sa sœur :

« Pas un mot de ça aux parents sinon je leur dit que tu fais le mur pour rejoindre Varek, le soir »

Rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles, elle acquiesce avant de se recoucher.

Kranedur descend les escaliers le plus discrètement qu'il le peut. Le plancher du rez-de-chaussé grince peu importe les précautions qu'il prend pour éviter les plus bruyantes lames de parquet. Quand il passe devant Fang, roulé en boule près de la cheminée, le petit Terreur se réveille d'un bond. Il le suit jusque dans l'entrée.

« Allez, va te recoucher, maudit dragon », peste Kranedur alors qu'il enfile ses bottes.

Fang grogne, espérant décider son maître à l'emmener avec lui dans cette énième promenade nocturne. Il pose sa tête aux yeux globuleux sur ses genoux.

« Bon, pourquoi pas... Mais soit sage, alors. »

Kranedur se lève et sans même prendre le temps de remettre son casque – chose inhabituelle s'il en est – disparaît dans la pénombre avec son dragon de compagnie.

* * *

La seule pompe d'eau potable du village se trouve à quelques pas de la forge. Harold, tâtonnant dans le noir, marchant quasiment à cloche-pied, réussit enfin à l'atteindre. Là où une personne normale aurait mis une dizaine de minutes à rejoindre cet endroit, il lui en a fallu près de vingt. Il tombe à genoux contre le mur de la forge. La chaleur lui brûle le corps de l'intérieur et le vent froid le brûle tout autant de l'extérieur.

Il halète, trépigne, tape du poing contre le mur de bois. Il ne doit pas pleurer. Un viking ne pleure pas. Qu'il soit homme, femme ou même enfant. Il peut hurler à la mort tant qu'il le veut, tant qu'il ne pleure pas.

Il se relève et, en clopinant, se rend jusqu'à la pompe où il s'effondre de nouveau. Il essuie son visage, son front dégoulinant de transpiration et son nez d'où commence à s'écouler un liquide transparent, prélude des larmes qui ne tarderont de toute façon pas à apparaître. Personne ne doit le voir comme ça. Comment qui que ce soit sur cette île pourrait le considérer comme son chef après l'avoir vu dans cet état ?

Il actionne la pompe, une, deux et enfin trois fois. Le bruit de l'eau froide qui écoule soudainement dans le seau lui paraît tonitruant. Vérifiant d'abord autour de lui que personne ne vient, il plonge ses mains dans le liquide qu'il porte ensuite à sa bouche. La fraîcheur de l'eau contraste avec sa fièvre et lui donne un haut le cœur. Il a tout juste le temps de s'écarter du seau avant de déverser le contenu de son estomac sur la pelouse déjà un peu humide de rosée. Comme s'il n'était pas assez humilié. Un autre haut le cœur le prend mais cette fois, il n'y a plus que de la bile jaunâtre qui le brûle comme de l'acide à sortir de sa bouche.

Alors qu'il se retourne vers la pompe pour se rincer la bouche, il aperçoit une vague silhouette à quelques pas de lui. Il fait trop noir pour qu'il distingue quoi que ce soit mais il lui semble que la personne lui est familière. Alors qu'il prie pour que l'autre ne l'ait pas vu, ce qu'il sait perdu d'avance, la tête d'une petite créature tape contre le dessous de sa botte avant de bondir sur ses genoux. Harold s'en saisit et l'examine d'assez près pour reconnaître le petit dragon.

« Fang ? Mais... alors ? »

Il se tourne vers l'endroit où se trouvait la silhouette seulement quelques moments auparavant. Personne. Soudain, il sent une présence derrière lui. Il se détourne le plus doucement qu'il le peut. Le visage du jumeau Thorston à quelques centimètres du sien le fait sursauter et crier. Maintenant, il sait qu'il est fichu. Kranedur ne manquera sûrement pas de se moquer de lui et de répandre la nouvelle dans tout le village. L'occasion est bien trop belle, il ne la laissera pas passer. Mais Kranedur ne se moque pas. Il ne dit rien, il se contente de poser son index sur la bouche de Harold pour le faire taire.

« Allez, viens, faut pas rester là »

Il se lève, aide Harold à se remettre plus ou moins debout et passe son bras autour de lui. Fang sur leurs talons, ils font quelques mètres jusqu'à l'arrière de la forge. Là, Kranedur laisse Harold s'asseoir contre l'épaisse cloison pendant qu'il allume une vieille lanterne suspendue à une poutre. La lumière jaunie et douceâtre de la flamme les enveloppe.

« Ça va mieux ? »demande Kranedur alors qu'il s'assoit à son tour à côté de Harold qui hoche la tête pour acquiescer.

Une minute de silence, puis deux. A travers la brume qui voile son esprit, Harold, appuyé contre ce qui servait d'abreuvoir pour les moutons de Gueulfor, fut un temps, observe Kranedur qui, lui, lance des regards nerveux autour de lui. C'est la première fois qu'il le voit sans sa sœur. Plus jeune, il croyait que les jumeaux n'étaient qu'une sorte d'entité chimérique inséparables l'un de l'autre et il se reprenait parfois à le penser en les voyant ensemble. Kranedur a l'air moins hostile sans son double féminin et Harold se prend à penser que Kognedur est peut-être la plus agressive des deux.

Les yeux plongés dans le noir en face de lui, Kranedur cherche ses mots. Il sait que quelque chose ne va pas mais comment savoir précisément quoi ? La conversation n'est pas son fort, la subtilité non plus, loin de là. Pour ce simple instant dans sa vie, il aimerait être un peu plus intelligent.

« Tu sais... euh... si tu veux pas me dire ce que t'as, je peux comprendre mais, enfin, je... »

C'est la première fois qu'il perd ses mots, qu'il reste sans voix devant quelqu'un. D'un autre côté, c'est aussi la première fois qu'il ne peut pas – qu'il ne veut pas – s'en sortir en étant un parfait connard. Ce genre de choses ne le gêne pas avec Rustik, sa sœur ou même Astrid. Surtout Astrid, en vérité. Là, c'est différent.

Harold baisse les yeux. Quelqu'un s'en était rendu compte. Au moins une personne. Une seule.

Instinctivement, il serre ses doigts autour de sa jambe gauche. Enfin, autour de ce qu'il en reste. Le métal de la prothèse est glacé sous ses doigts.

« Tu te moqueras pas de moi si je te le dis ?

-Ah ça, je peux rien promettre. Je fais des efforts mais je suis, tu sais, moi... »

Harold rit un peu et prend une légère inspiration.

« Ma jambe me fait mal.

-La gauche, tu veux dire ?

-Tu vas me prendre pour un dingue mais c'est comme si elle était toujours là. Je la sens bouger, je la sens... être là. Et ça me fait un mal de chien. »

Il fait une pause et, comprenant que Kranedur ne se moquera pas de lui, il lui raconte tout. Ses difficultés à faire comme si de rien n'était pendant la journée, la douleur qui devient de plus en plus insupportable la nuit tombée. Oh, ces dernières nuits recroquevillé sur lui-même à essayer de ne pas pleurer, à supporter la douleur, les crampes et la fièvre. Le manque de sommeil. Il pourrait raconter ça à n'importe qui d'autre, il a simplement besoin que tout sorte. S'il ne le dit à personne, il va devenir fou.

« Et puis, termine-t-il, c'est pour ça qu'Astrid... »

Il n'a pas besoin de finir sa phrase. Tout le village sait que leur embryon de relation n'est plus que de l'histoire ancienne. Même si personne ne sait pourquoi. Quelques semaines auparavant, la rumeur avait fait courir les bruits les plus fous sur leur séparation mais jamais cette hypothèse n'avait été avancée.

« Attends, tu veux dire que si cette garce t'a laissé tomber, c'est parce qu'elle ne supportait pas de te voir avec une jambe en moins ?

-L'appelle pas comme ça, elle a raison.

-Mon cul qu'elle a raison. Si tu veux mon avis, elle a surtout pas supporté d'avoir sous le nez la preuve que t'as été bien plus courageux qu'elle ne pourra jamais l'être. »

Nouveau silence. Kranedur se pince l'arrête du nez, se demande ce qui a bien pu lui prendre de dire une chose pareille.

« Tu n'aimes pas beaucoup Astrid, j'ai l'impression.

- Hmmm... »

Il sait bien qu'il ne peut pas dire la vérité à Harold mais il la déteste tellement. Elle est tellement parfaite. Belle, intelligente et surtout, c'est une fille. Tout ce qu'il n'est pas, en somme. Tellement consciente d'être toutes ces choses, surtout. Et puis, elle est la seule dont il doive vraiment se méfier. Les autres sont bien trop stupides pour découvrir tout ce qu'il cache.

« Mais vraiment, je la comprends, tu sais. Qui voudrait de moi dans cet état ? »

Il détache la prothèse et l'envoie à quelques mètres de là. Il contemple un instant le vide alarmant à l'endroit où devrait se trouver son pied. Il ne voit rien mais il le sent. Comme un fantôme.

« J'aimerais juste pour une fois pouvoir regarder les autres et me dire que je suis comme eux et pas bizarre, comme ça.

-Ouais, je sais ce que ça fait.

-Non, tu sais pas.

-Oh, crois-moi, si, je le sais. »

Harold ouvre des yeux ronds. Ce n'était pas une plaisanterie, pas un seul de ces mots n'a été dit en l'air. Tout le sérieux dans le ton de sa voix lui donne des frissons dans le dos. Il lance un regard interrogateur à Kranedur, dans l'espoir qu'il développe sa pensée.

« Laisse tomber, souffle-t-il finalement. J'aurais pas dû dire ça. »

La crampe qui commençait à s'estomper reprend de plus belle. Harold attrape son genou et le serre entre ses doigts alors que la douleur lancinante prend le dessus. Il souffle bruyamment, tente en vain de se calmer.

Les yeux fermés, il sent deux mains agripper ses épaules. L'une d'elle descend le long de son bras et le force à relâcher la prise de sa propre main sur son genou.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Il faut que tu te calmes. Plus tu te crispes comme ça et plus ça va faire mal. Même un abruti comme moi sait ça.

-T'es pas si bête, tu sais.

-Bien sûr que si, c'est pas comme si ça me posait problème, de toute façon. Allez, montre-moi ta jambe.

-Aah, quoi ? Non, arrête, c'est... trop bizarre. »

Ne prenant pas la peine d'écouter les protestations embarrassées de Harold, Kranedur passe ses mains sous le tissu ample et découvre le genou frêle parcouru de cicatrice et de marques de brûlure. Tenir ce moignon meurtri entre ses doigts est une sensation plus qu'étrange mais il s'efforce de ne pas le montrer. Avec ses pouces, il applique une légère pression jusqu'à sentir l'autre se calmer.

Harold ouvre les yeux alors que la douleur se dissipe peu à peu pour laisser place à la chaleur. Une chaleur somme toute différente de la fièvre mesquine et douloureuse. Une tiédeur douce et agréable.

« Ha ha, t'es tout rouge », lui fait remarquer l'autre

Il couvre sa bouche d'une main. Il aimerait retenir les larmes mais il les sent déjà couler. Un doigt vient les essuyer pendant que sa main est écartée de sa bouche.

« Pleure pas. T'es un viking. »

Il ferme malgré lui les yeux quand il sent des lèvres se poser sur les siennes puis s'en séparer rapidement. Kranedur reste quelques secondes à l'observer, il regrette déjà son geste bien trop impulsif.

« Euh... Je compte sur toi pour la fermer à propos de ça... »

Harold acquiesce, confus. Il ne sait plus très bien ce qu'il doit penser de tout ça et il lui semble soudainement que son cou est trop faible pour supporter sa tête.

« Eh, ça va ? »

Il est presque midi quand Harold se réveille dans son lit. Il reste quelques secondes immobile sous ses couvertures. Sa prothèse est posée à côté de la table de chevet. Poussant un soupir, il se lève, s'habille rapidement et sort.

Il aurait dû être à la forge depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Gueulfor le lui fait à peine remarquer. C'est le premier vrai retard de son apprenti et, de toute façon, il y a trop de travail pour perdre du temps en réprimande inutiles.

La journée passe à une vitesse affolante. Pendant qu'il répare la garde d'une dague, Harold agite machinalement de droite à gauche et d'avant en arrière sa jambe artificielle. Si la sensation étrange que son mollet et son pied sont toujours là, la douleur, elle, a disparu. Il n'en subsiste au pire qu'un fourmillement.

Il ne sait toujours pas s'il a rêvé ou non les événements de la nuit passée. Peu lui importe, en vérité.

Quand il sort enfin de la forge, la nuit est déjà presque tombée. Il rejoint tranquillement la grande salle. Tous les autres y sont déjà, installés à la table habituelle. Quand son regard croise celui de Kranedur, celui-ci le gratifie d'un large sourire entendu.


End file.
